A Brief “Break” From Being A Hero
by SolitaryHowl
Summary: [TP] First Fanfiction. Oneshot. Link doesn't want to go to the water temple, I don't blame him... So he goes fishing instead, it's better then it sounds. I suck at summaries, so please check this out. [Redone version up!]


**A Brief "Break" From Being A Hero**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was just peeking out from the horizon and the birds were just singing their morning songs. The water was crystal clear, and you could see the bottom clearly, which was plentiful in fish and other aquatic wildlife. Too bad it was broken by a frustrated scream.

"Gah! What are you doing, Mid! Get AWAY from me!"

Link's eyebrow twitched as he thought, "_She always insists that I get going, can't I have a day to myself!" _Midna was one of those types of 'people' who need a good beating before they understand what is going on. Midna is one of those people. Why? Simple, because she annoys poor Link constantly.

"Uh, Link…I think we should get going…" Midna stated, with a raised eyebrow, unfazed by Link's sudden outburst.

The Chosen Hero, who was trying to keep his anger under control suddenly snapped and hissed at her, "Why don't _you_ save the world!? I'm trying to relax here!"

The twilight princess just rolled her eyes and suggested, "Why don't you fish?"

Link's eye lit up and he smiled, "Hey, that's a good idea!"

"I was kidding, Link"

With a sigh, Midna floated after Link who seemed to run all the way to the fishing hole in Upper Zora River.

Link turned to Midna and asked, "Hey Mid, should I pay for a canoe and fish or just fish with my fishing pole?"

"I think you should stop fishing and get going to beat the water temple"

Link rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "I shouldn't have asked…"

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Argh! Why won't these fish bite!?"

Midna, who was sitting on the dock, with her feet dangling in the water, turned to face link, and with a smirk she said, "You need to be patient, Link. They aren't just going to say, 'Hey guys, I found a hook…let's bite it!' No, Link…It doesn't work that way"

Link, who was currently trying and failing to suppress a laugher, burst out laughing, "You…" Snicker. "You of all _people_ or should I say _things_" Midna glared at Link for that. Link just ignored her glare and continued, "Should not criticize me and lecture me on being patient! You hypo."

Midna, whose facial expression was one of shock, quickly turned into an ice-cold glare that clearly stated: Run that by me again, I dare ya.

"What did you just say Link? Did you just call me a Hippo?"

"No, I called you a Hypo, a Hypocrite"

"Oh, well say that then"

"But that doesn't mean that I called you a _Hippo_"

"Why you little…!"

"Oh shut up, Mid. Quit being a wuss"

"Yeah well, you're an idiot"

"Yeah well, you're ugly!"

"You're weird!"

"You're fat!"

Midna's face contorted into an angry expression. "What did you just call me?"

Link gave a nervous laugh as he slowly backed away with his hands out in front of him. "Uh, I called you phat, that's it…yeah, I called you phat…with a 'ph'"

"Pfft, yeah sure ya did. You should know better then that"

"Oh, but I don't"

Midna wanted to change to a different topic, if this could even be called a topic. They were just insylting each other back annd forth, like a pin-pong game except with swearing.

"Hey Link, when do you think the fish are going to bite?"

"Well-"

Midna interrupted to make a joke, "Hah, well…that's a deep subject"

"Shut up! Anyway, I think they're going to bite right about…now" There was silence and Link could of sworn he heard crickets chirp in the distance.

"Nope, nothing yet" Midna spoke up, bordom clearly evident in her voice.

"Shut up, you're scaring the fish" Link scowled.

"No I'm not, bigmouth" Midna retorted.

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you- wait, you know what? Screw fishing, let's just beat the stupid water temple, okay?"

Midna sighed and said, "That's what I was thinking"

The two travelers were just about to leave, when Link felt a tug on his rod. "Hey, I caught something!" Link exclaimed. After minutes of straining and fighting, Link finally pulled up the 'fish'….a very funny looking fish at that. "Hey uh, Mid, what fish is this?" Midna slapped her hand to her forehead and sighed, "That's not a fish you idiot, it's a bottle" "Oh, I knew that" Midna smirked and said, "sure ya did, Link…sure ya did"

Link suddenly brightened up and exclaimed, "hey, you wanna beat the water temple now?"

Midna smiled and mumbled, "I thought you'd never ask"

So, how was it? This was my first fanfic, so go easy on me, eh? Read and Review! Oh, I forgot to mention this, but: I don't own anything related to Zelda, but I wish I did. If I did, I would make the ending of Twilight Princess less sad.

Read and Review please! Constructive critisim is welcome, but flames will be used to heat up my BBQ when it runs out of propane.


End file.
